It has become necessary to design internal combustion engines more compactly in order that the vehicle carrying the engine may be as small as possible for its intended purpose. This accomplishes a saving in space and a saving in weight as well as a corresponding saving in fuel consumption. With each new design of smaller engines and smaller bodies it has become necessary to design new tools that are small enough and of the proper design to be used in the space provided.
Two ways in which this problem of working in small spaces has been met are (1) the use of offset handles and (2) the use of ratchet wrenches. While these tool modifications have provided solutions to some of the problems they have not been successful in other problems. For example, in the adjustment of timing of a distributor on an internal combustion engine it is necessary to loosen a clamp nut near the base of the distributor under an overhanging portion, followed by adjustment of the timing and then tightening the clamp nut to lock the timing mechanism in that position. When an end wrench is used, which has an offset, the nut can be turned only a small portion of a revolution, and then the wrench must be removed repositioned and again turned a portion of a revolution, and so on until sufficient loosening has been accomplished. If a ratchet wrench is employed, either of two problems is encountered. If the normal ratchet wrench is used there usually is insufficient space to permit a ratchet and a socket adapter to be used and no room to move the wrench handle, and furthermore, the control means for the ratchet is normally near the socket, which is not in a convenient location for the operator to change the setting. If some type of offset extension is employed, the ratchet mechanism is located near the upper extremity of the offset, which means that the wrench can only be turned a partial revolution and then is removed and replaced for another partial turning as with an end wrench. In so far as is known, there is no socket wrench available in which the ratchet head can be placed on a remote nut or bolt and turned in either direction without removing the socket from the nut or bolt, and without the necessity of reaching into the cramped quarters near the nut or bolt to change the direction of rotation of the ratchet mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench which will serve these purposes, and more particularly one which can be used on the clamp nut of a distributor when the timing is to be adjusted. The wrench of this invention is placed on the nut or bolt one time only, and the direction of its rotation can be controlled from the convenient handle which is remote from the ratchet head.